User talk:Mr.Comatose
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Listener Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Recoking.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hey, thanx for the message, are you one of the admins here? I'm also a TVD FAN but The Listener is also one of my favorite shows :). Can you tell me sth about you or what you like about TL? Hope to chat with you soon :) I just wanted to ask you about the ending of season 1. It was an amazing episode and I was expecting It to be continued but they just changed the subject in season 2 like nothing happend and It's confussing...What do you think about that. Btw, I'm 16, from Serbia(Belgrade actually), you? I also look forward to working with you, I hope I'll be able to express myself on the computer. Caz I don't know that much about editing but I'll do my best. We really need to do sth about the number of members caz there are only a few of us...? Idk..I'll do everything I possibly can ;). tnx ;) About my edits and infos, well I simply find them on Imdb, I type the listener list of episodes and when I enter into one episode theres a text below...Ull see...It's simple, you just didn't see It or pay attention before, and I did for the rest of the episode(season 3) ;) I just wanted to tell you that I'm a little disappointed in The Listener. Evrerything that happens is about sb else, I mean, It's always a case but Ozs life is included, Michelles life also, even Alvins...And Toby hears thoughts 3,4 times a episode and nothing really happens TO HIM...None of the questions from season 1 are answered and I kind of miss season 1...:/...I'm considering to stop watching...:"( I was just wondering If u had watched episode 6, caz I cant find the links, there are so many of them but nonew of them really works. Plz post the link here If u watched :). Tnx for letting me know :). Thats not fair, I was really looking forward to It...Why? :/ :( Tnx, I also heard sth about 4th July. I think there is only 2 of us. That isnt enough. So, I suppose we should post the links of The Listener wiki wherever we can :)... EHey, I just watched the episode ,,she sells sanctuary''. I'm so happy. A little sth actually happend to him, that's rare. It was cute 2. And it seemed that he got a new power, hehe :) when his hand was glowing, did u watch it maybe? So, the 7th episode comes on the 11th,(too) right? And I just wanted to tell you that you are doing a great job with the wiki, there are so many oages and pictures and its very good ;) What I meant is pages and pictures Ur doing a great job with the wiki caz there are so many pages and pictures...;) U just wanted to ask u, do u think thatt the 7th episode will air today as well, I already watched the 6th so I'm a little impatient and in imdb the list of episodes says that on 11th will air both 6th and 7th...? I know that, but I've already watched She sells sanctuary on tv, I was thinking of 7th episode, will it also air today caz its written on imdb 11th.... No, its fine :). Im just impatient :D ;). No, I watched it on fox crime. I was really suprized caz here, in Serbie it airs one day after, on Thursday and Im able towatch on tv if I want again few days after, its olny at Mondays, and I didnt even plan on watching fox crime and when i came to She sells Sanctuary was on...Id know how but nevermind :). Still, I dont think they'd give us 2 episode in a day, but the 6th was suppose to air(like everywhere) last week and the 7th today and I was hoping Id get to see the 7th episode :) :D <3. Im really looking forward to watchin episode 8 caz there will be that Magnus, from s2 Magician episode...That could really be interesting... I wish Toby would have an enemy or someone similar to Vicor Cloonie. It'd be a way more interesting, do u agree? :) Sorry If Im being boring...... Thank you :). Its good for me to practise my English this way. I was wondering. When the episode(She sells Sanctuary) finished there was like a trailer about episode Now you see him, but if that episodes gonna be next Wednesday what about the episode Poisoned minds...They kind of skipped it, but hey, Im not complaining, I was looking forward to that episode more caz Magnus is back. Therell be more action and its interesting for me to see Magnus trying to figure out more about Toby, especially caz hes so intelligent...I saw in trailer when Magnus said: Hello, Mr Logan :)....Ohh cant wait :))) <3. When Magnus Elphrenson escapes prison again, Toby must help Michelle recapture him before the criminal mastermind seeks vengeance on /////his nemesis/////....Whos his nemesis? Michelle or...? What do u think/know? :) Got it. CCarolinee 00:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I cant believe they killed Olivia off...I cried...Sorry for telling you thins but ur also a The Listener fan so...I never thought they could take drastic decisions like that! I mean, they didnt answer any questions from season 1 so I figured...Itll be the same...Like season 2...OMG! CCarolinee 20:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC)